Empathy
by Kimmydonn
Summary: Edward comes to understand how his daughter can get so much satisfaction out of his and Bella's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

I watched with a smile as I glimpsed Nessie and Jacob from the corner of my eye. He was kissing her deeply and her thoughts were filled with love for him. His were past the kiss already, closer to his hands roaming down her back. _Daddy, _she called me with a corner of her mind. _Where's Mama?_ I continued to smile but didn't answer her, stepping away. _Don't go,_ she thought. Imagining me hugging her. She broke the kiss and Jacob saw me for the first time.

"Geez, sorry Edward." He blushed furiously, his thoughts contrite. _He must want to kill me, molesting his daughter in the middle of the forest._ He was quite wrong. Ever since Renesmee had begun feeling what he was doing, I could want nothing more for her than to enjoy that.

I reluctantly neared them. "No worries, Jacob. I wouldn't have lingered, except," I looked at Nessie who smirked slightly.

"Where's Mama?" she asked again.

"With Alice. I don't know when they'll be back." She pouted a little. Missing her mother, wishing I was feeling what she was now. She pictured Bella kissing me and I sighed picturing the same thing. Somewhere in the middle of our fantasy she started kissing Jacob again. I had never really understood how Bella and I showing affection and sensuality brought our daughter such pleasure. She continued to picture Bella on me and I continued to watch her and Jacob. I thought, perhaps, I was beginning to understand. He was making her feel so wonderful. His thoughts were still remorseful to me. _Ness, he's still watching. You don't really want me to... _Her thoughts changed now, sensing his reluctance. She showed him exactly what she wanted him to do, and had I been able to, I would have blushed. He growled, unable to resist her. He turned her to face me and ran his hands down her back, around her belly, unfastening her pants. Now she smirked at me and blushed prettily. Then she gasped as his hands slipped inside her open pants.

She reached back with one hand to grasp his short hair, holding his lips to her neck and ear. With her other she grabbed my arm and I gasped too. The image of her pleasure was intensified with her projection. Again I came to understand just how our pleasure could be her pleasure too. She pulled me slowly toward her, apologizing that Bella wasn't here for me. Her hand moved to my ribs and down to my waist.

I saw what she planned. "No, Nessie." I told her. Jacob's mind agreed with me though he was certainly not dedicating much thought to me right now. All his intentions were on my daughter. On his hand in her pants, on his lips on her throat. Then, wanting to block me from his sight, he slid down her, taking her pants with him and put his mouth to her. She gripped the waist of my pants now and pulled me closer again. Looking for support. She was listing forward and leaned on me, our foreheads touching. _Thank you, Daddy, _she thought. Then, with our heads still connected, she slipped her hand into my pants. I shook our heads, not wanting her to do this, but her thoughts were so pure. She projected Bella's hand over her own. Cold, marble. I groaned. Jacob stopped and Nessie whined slightly. I heard him see us, _What is she doing?! I don't want to know_, and he put his face back to my daughter again. Her ministrations continued, her thoughts never leaving the desire not to leave me unsatisfied. Only wanting me to be as happy in this moment as she was.

It had taken Nessie so long to find her own sexual desire. The frustration for her and Jacob had been painful to witness. The problem, in part, lay in her innocence. For her, sex really was nothing more than a particularly special kiss. There was no sexual desire for me in her thoughts, only the wish for me to be happy, for Bella to be here to do this for me. And if Bella couldn't be here....

I gasped again as she freed me and her hand covered my skin again. It wasn't cold like Bella; it was hot like Bella had been. I still remembered so clearly what it was like to have her when she was human. I didn't miss it, not at all, but it was easy to imagine my daughter was my human wife. I closed my eyes and stopped fighting her. She took her hand from me for an instant to share with Jacob. She wanted him to stand up again. She wanted to feel him in her. I should have been jealous or angry, but I was nothing but happy for her, happy for him. As he stood she took me in her hand again and I squeezed my eyes even more tightly shut, trying not to think of what they were doing, and certainly not what Jacob was thinking. _What the- Why does she want me... God her pussy is so hot and tight. I don't care what she does to Edward...._ He was ripping through her now and she moaned leaning even further forward. He lifted her hips off the ground as he stood to his full height and her head tipped to me. Her lips touched me and I felt rapture. It seemed wrong, part of my brain screamed to make her stop, but her thoughts were still careful. She wasn't Nessie, Bella was doing this to me. Bella had her mouth on me. Bella wanted me to feel as good as I could. I moaned and put a hand in her hair, another touched her shoulder, pressing her into Jacob. She whimpered a little at that and the sensation was terrible and wonderful.

Jacob's thoughts intruded again. _Oh my god, she's going down on him. That is so unbelievable sexy. Eww it's her Dad. Oh I don't care, look at her eat that cock. _He pumped more vigorously reaching his limit as my daughter began to squirm on him. She was dripping, I could smell it. I tried not to, but not breathing seemed impossible to me now and I couldn't close my nose I did my eyes. She was climaxing on him, I could hear it in her mind. I'd always avoided my sisters when this came and I couldn't hear Bella. It was indescribable. A laugh, a note, a cry, a sigh, all in one. Jacob came in her and her teeth closed on me for a moment. She choked slightly and I groaned in near-pain. I held her head to me, coming in her as well. Erupting into Bella's mouth in my mind.

Nessie lifted her head, and I opened my eyes, as I finished. She moved her hand from me to Jacob's holding her up. She leaned back into him, urging him to continue. His hand stroked her, but he was already slipping limply from her as she squeezed in her ongoing orgasm. I shuddered once, closed my eyes again, and stepped up to her, replacing Jacob with my fingers, She cried out and ground down on me. Jacob's mind went nuts again. _Holy shit. He's as sick as she is! As long as he keeps her going. Won't take me long to get back in the game._ Indeed as he thought it his penis twitched under the back of my hand. Nessie's mind was filled with gratitude as she lolled her head into Jacob's and greedily ate his tongue and lips. Where was Bella? She and I thought together and she chuckled sensing my thoughts. I chuckled too, Jacob just moaned and continued to grind his hips on her, willing his flesh to cooperate. It finally did and I happily stepped back, plopping down on the forest floor. My mind a field of bliss. Then I caught Bella's scent, only a half second later she was in reach.

"Edward, what- " was all Bella got out before I had her on the ground and her clothes off. I wasn't even sure she'd seen Nessie and Jacob.


	2. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
